In an effort to extract natural resources such as oil and gas, it is becoming increasingly common to drill a vertical well, and to subsequently branch off that well and continue to drill horizontally for hundreds or even thousands of feet. The common method for drilling horizontally will be described more fully below, but generally includes the steps of forming a fluid impermeable filter cake surrounding the natural well bore while drilling at the production zone, removing drilling fluid from the downhole service tools (washdown), performing gravel packing operations, and then removing the downhole service tools from the well bore. A stimulation tool is then run back into the well, and the well stimulated with the appropriate chemicals to remove the filter cake so that production may begin. The above-described method requires two “trips” down into the well bore with different tools to accomplish gravel packing and well stimulation. Each trip into the well can take as much as a day, with the cost of a rig running anywhere from $50,000.00 to $250,000.00 per day. Accordingly, achieving both gravel packing and stimulation in a single trip can be substantially beneficial. Further, each additional trip into the well also increases the risk of fluid loss from the formation. Fluid loss in some cases may substantially reduce the ability of the well to effectively produce hydrocarbons. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that simply and reliably performs gravel packing and stimulation operations in a single trip into the well.